The present disclosure relates to an embedded power module, and more particularly to an embedded power module of a transport system.
Typical power module designs, such as those used in transport systems (e.g., elevators, escalators, and others), include silicon insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) and diodes. The semiconductor devices may be attached to a ceramic substrate and wire bonded to form the necessary electrical connections. The assembly may then be placed in a plastic housing that is connected to the user design application through screw terminals or press fit pins.